Zootopia 2 (2018 upcoming film)
This is the Sequel of ''Zootopia ''from 2016. It will be released in 2018 Plot/Sypnosis A month after in the concert of Gazelle and the defeat of Dawn Bellwether Cast and Characters Animals * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki * Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi * Jake T. Austin as Joe Catboy * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, tadashi's minion * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Sting as Golden M. Barker * Shakira as Gazelle * Maurice LaMache as Mr. Big * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey * Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick * Kristen Bell as Priscilla Characters of others franchise New Characters * Taron Egerton as Johnny from. Sing (2016) * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo from. Sing (2016) * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile from. Sing (2016) * Jim Cummings as Bears from. Sing (2016) * Matt L. Jones as Kyle the Boov from. Home (2015) * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull from. Ferdinand (2017) * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Steve Martin as Captain Smek from. Home (2015) * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor from. Incredibles 2 (2018) * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez from. Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Bobby Moynihan as Mel from. The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov from. Home (2015) * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen from. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Ian McShane as Tai Lung from. Kung Fu Panda (2008) * J.K. Simmons as Kai from. Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Cameo characters from this animated film Reference * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo, Crocodile and Bears are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov are Going to be Appearing * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic are Going to be Appearing * Incredibles 2 - Winston Deavor are Going to be Appearing * Despicable Me 2 - Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez are Going to be Appearing * The Secret Life of Pets - Mel are Going to be Appearing * Kung Fu Panda 1 2 & 3 - Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai are Going to be Appearing Soundtrack Songs in the film Tagline From the studio that brought you Moana and Sing Trivia Release Date July 19, 2018 Awards Transcript * Zootopia 2/Teaser * Zootopia 2/Teaser-Trailer